1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is machines for cutting metal or plastic, and more particularly sign engraving machines for engraving lines of limited depth on a sign blank to form text characters and other sign graphics.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is typical in machines for cutting metal and plastic to have some type of replaceable cutters. Cutting bits are replaced when they wear out. Cutting bits are also replaced to adjust the size or type of cut.
Cutting bits have been secured in chuck heads, which are opened to release the bits, and which are closed to secure the bits. Cutting bits have also been held in place with fasteners. The use of fasteners requires the use of tools for replacing or changing cutters with a new set.
The present invention was made in response to a need to provide quick, easy and powered adjustments in engraveable line width in a sign engraving machine. The present invention was also directed to providing a number of different sizes of text on a sign.